A solder printing machine, an electronic component mounting machine, a ref low machine, aboard inspection machine, and the like, are examples of board production machines that produce boards on which multiple components are mounted. Generally, a board production line is configured by linking such equipment. Furthermore, there are many cases in which a board production line is configured by linearly arranging modularized board production machines of the same size. As a result of the use of modularized board production machines, setup changing work during rearrangement of a line and during expansion for increasing the size of a line is facilitated, and a flexible board production line is realized.
In recent years, the promotion of labor-saving efforts and automation by conveying the equipment, members, and the like, used in each board production machine of a board production line to a moving body, which moves along the board production line, has been examined. Furthermore, non-contact power feeding systems have been considered as power supply means to a moving body. Additionally, applications of non-contact power feeding systems are not limited to board production lines, and are present throughout a broad range of fields such as assembly lines and processing lines that produce other products, and power supply during travel of an electrically driven vehicle. In such a non-contact power feeding system, an electromagnetic coupling technique that respectively uses coils in a power feeding element and a power receiving element is widely used. A technical example relating to an electromagnetic coupling technique non-contact power feeding system is disclosed in PTL 1. Additionally, in the present description, the electromagnetic coupling technique includes an electromagnetic induction technique and an electromagnetic field resonance technique.
The non-contact power transmission device of PTL 1 is provided with coils in a power delivery section (power feeding unit) and a power receiving section (power receiving unit) respectively, performs power delivery and power reception via each coil, converts received AC power into DC power and supplies the DC power to a load. In addition to PTL 1, other electromagnetic coupling technique non-contact power feeding systems are generally configured such that power feeding can be performed across a space by using a significantly higher frequency than a commercial frequency. However, as a result of the frequency being high, loss increases due to AC loss and leakage flux of a coil, and therefore, there is a tendency for power feeding efficiency to decrease.
The AC loss is generated by an eddy current in the coil, and increases as the frequency increases. AC loss includes AC loss caused by a skin effect that is generated in a single conductor and AC loss caused by a proximity effect that is generated between multiple conductors. In addition, since an electric current flows into and heat is generated in peripheral metal objects to which leakage flux reaches, an increase in loss is caused. Various technical examples of non-contact power feeding coils in which an increase in loss is suppressed are disclosed in PTL 2 to 4.
PTL 2 discloses a planar coil composed of a coiled wire section that is used in a power delivery coil (power feeding coil) or a coil for power reception (power receiving coil) of a non-contact power transmission machine. The planar coil is characterized by a gap for suppressing eddy currents being provided between wire sections. According to this configuration, adjacent wire sections mutually influence one another, the generation of an eddy current is suppressed (suppression of a proximity effect), and heat generation of the planar coil is reduced.
PTL 3 discloses a power feeding section provided with a power supply, a power feeding-side resonance coil, and a conductive shielding case in which the coil is accommodated. The power feeding section is further provided with a magnetic body that is disposed outside the shielding case. According to this configuration, among the magnetic field emitted by the power feeding-side resonance coil, since magnetic field leakage leaked from the shielding case is absorbed by the magnetic body (ferrite), it is possible to sufficiently prevent electromagnetic leakage.
PTL 4 discloses a non-contact power feeding coil provided with a coil main body around which a wire is wound, said core main body having an H-shaped core, a case main body in which the coil main body is accommodated, the case main body being made from a resin, and a non-magnetic conductive plate for magnetic shielding to which the case main body is fixed. The non-contact power feeding coil device for non-contact power feeding is disposed on a rear face of the non-magnetic conductive plate in a housing in which a resonance capacitor and a rectifier circuit are accommodated. Furthermore, the embodiments describe a litz wire as a countermeasure for reducing loss. According to this configuration, it is possible to configure the device in a compact manner by using a short wiring line, and therefore, a reduction in power feeding efficiency is moderated without losing a magnetic shielding effect.